It's Just A FAYZ You're Going Through
by ShushI'mAReaderInBed
Summary: The effects of the Fayz on the nations. Not really sure where I'm going with this, but please read. I suck at summaries. Rated T because Romano's one of my favourite characters and he WILL end up talking in this. Also... this is GONE we're talking about here, people.
1. Prologue

**Hello Humans, Nations and Intergalactic Nargs! I welcome you to the prologue of the CRAPPIEST story that ever lived. But please don't be too mean. So anyway, this prologue is very short. And I don't update often. Anyway... Here we go.**

**I don't own Hetalia or Gone.**

It's Just A Phase You're Going Through

It was a normal World Meeting. Germany was yelling at everyone to be quiet and orderly, and getting nowhere, probably due to the fact that Italy was clinging to one side of him and joining forces with Spain to try and calm Romano, who was attacking the other side. Japan was chatting to the other Asian countries, the Baltics and Poland were talking in the corner, keeping a wary eye on Russia, Prussia was arguing with Hungary and Austria, who was, at the same time, talking to Liechtenstein and Switzerland. And France and England, were as always in the corner arguing over something pointless, in this case, cheese. America was late, as per usual. Later than usual, a fact England seemed to notice. Dusting himself off from his tussle with France, he looked round. "Where is the bloody git?" he asked grumpily.

"Probably just messing round somewhere, da?" smiled Russia.

"I say we start without him, aru," commented China.

"Here he is," called Cuba from the corner. "You're late, America," he added angrily to the bespectacled young man who had just skidded in the door.

"I-I'm not Ameri-" mumbled said young man, but was drowned out as another fight broke out in the corner of the room, or rather, Romano yelling at Spain as the Spaniard attempted to soothe him.

"All right, everybody sit down NOW!" A German voice interrupted everyone. "Ve have a job to do!"

"Wait!" The young man said quietly.

"So, does anyone have any news to share?"

"PAAASTAAA~"

"Shut UP, idiota!"

"WAIT!" yelled the man, properly this time.

"What is it, America? You've already held up this meeting twice!"

"I'm not America. No, wait, listen. I'm his brother, Canada. America has collapsed."

His words were met with protest and exclamation.

"America"

"Thank god"

"Oi!"

"We all think it, da?"

"NO!"

"Calm DOWN, everyone!"

"Would he like some pasta?"

"That like, totally sucks..."

"All right!" yelled England. "Everybody be quiet and let me think! Uh... Canada, what did he say?"

"Something about a fishbowl..."

**There's a little box there to type in. Please type in it and you will make Sweden smile...**


	2. Of Illnesses and Chaotic Meetings

**So, I am back! Thank you for the awesome reviews from NightBurd, Ayumi Kudou and Water-Iris-Hetalia, you guys are the best! I am utterly THRILLED to find that people exist who like both ****these stuff! I haven't got a clue what's wrong with your brain, but I love you for it! Also, I don't own a copy of Gone so things might not be quite accurate) and I am making Ohio an OC. Okay, so she might ****exist. In fact, I know there's an accepted fan-made character. SCREW THAT! (Also, all the y'know's when she is speaking are intentional. It's meant to be a little annoying. It's just one of her habits.)**

**I don't own Hetalia or Gone. So shoot me.**

It's Just A Phase You're Going Through

Chapter 2 - Of Illnesses and Chaotic Meetings

"Fishbowl?" England asked.

"Y-yes, I think so."

"Okay, I'm going to see him. Canada? Where is he?"

"At his house, I dropped by to pick him up. California and Ohio are with him - something's wrong with California too, and Ohio was staying with him."

"All right, take me there. Can someone call the rest of the states? Japan?"

"Arr right."

England and Canada headed out the door, leaving the rest of the world in stunned silence.

"Herro, is that Frorida?"

* * *

Arriving at America's house, England stopped to take a look at the surroundings. He had not visited in quite a while, as the younger nation usually came to his, and it had changed quite a bit. The house was large and luxurious, as well as being extremely modern. The front wall was made entirely of glass, and England could see no-one had tidied up in quite a while. on top of that, the garden was overgrown and ragged. England shook his head, America always had been untidy, and it just seemed to get worse.

_Knock, knock. _"America? California? Ohio? Are you all right?"

Canada unlocked the door, and the nations raced in, and through to America's bedroom. He and California were lying in twin beds, and Ohio was sitting on a chair in between looking uncharacteristically helpless. "I don't know what to do!" she cried. "Guns, I can handle. Hunting, fighting, anything outdoors, I can handle, y'know? Two sick guys? I'm screwed! Unarguably, unwillingly and uncontrollably screwed!"

England studied the young state. He estimated she looked as though she was about 16, though obviously this was not the case. Her blonde-brown hair was out of its normal plaits and pulled out the was in one ponytail, though plenty of strands were hanging loose. Her face was a typical baby-face, normally brown from the sun of her outdoors life was pale and her freckles were standing out over her nose. She was quite short and stocky, and her green eyes, normally sharp and fierce, were confused.

"Okay, sorry, but we need you to stay here, tell us what happened. Canada, turn the news on."

The TV buzzed for a second or two and flickered into life. News of a giant dome was filling the screen. It had sprung up and banished everyone over 14, apparently, to the surrounding area. As far as the press knew, there had only been one casualty. However, looking at the nation and state in bed, England reckoned a lot more than that was happening inside the dome. Fishbowl was quite a good way to describe it, he concluded, cocking his head at the screen."All right, so we know what happened out there, now we need to know what actually happened in here. Ohio?"

"Well, I was coming down the stairs with California, just chatting, y'know? And anyway, we heard a crash from America's secret hamburger storeroom-"

"What?"

"Oh, he has this room where he keeps all his hamburgers. We're not meant to know about it, but y'know, that's what happens. Circling back to topic, we heard a crash, so we were hurrying down the last flight when suddenly, I heard a bum from just behind me, and California rolled past. He stopped with his wrist at a weird angle, I think he broke it, but i couldn't really take him to hospital. So I laid him out on the couch he landed next to, then went to find America. He was slumped in a corner, half conscious, so I took him through to here and then put Florida in a wheelbarrow - only thing I could find, y'know? - and put him in the other bed. America's getting a bit better, but California's been out cold since it happened. I was at my wit's ends when Canada came."

"All right, you want to go have a rest now?'

Ohio looked at him gratefully. "I'll go for a run. If you need me, ring." She didn't wait a moment longer, but dashed off, leaving England and Canada looking down at the two invalids. America moved slightly, then sat up. "Hey, Iggy."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, 'cause the hero's always fine in the end. How's California?" England indicated the adjacent bed and America frowned. "Ouch."

"Do you know what's going on in there?"

"No way, dude. All I know is that the kids in there are screwed. Hey, do you have a hamburger?"

"That food's no good for you." America rummaged around in his pocket.

"Not true, dude! Anyway, doesn't matter, I've found one. So, what are we going to do?"

England rubbed the back of his neck. Truth was, he hadn't thought of that yet. "Well, we should probably... call the countries and see what they have to say...?" his voice trailed off, but America didn't seem to notice. He settled down to eat his second hamburger.

"So I'll call the countries?"

"Canada, bro, where'd you come from?"

"I've been right here the whole time, right, Kumajiji?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada," sighed Canada, dialling.

* * *

At the world meeting, all was tense. No-one was talking or fighting. The room was silent, except for Japan as he asked all of the many States if they knew what the hell was going on. "So you have no idea what courd have happened?... Arr right, thank you for your help, Michigan." He closed his phone with a snap. "No-one has any idea what is going on," he informed the nations waiting expectantly round the table.

"Ve~ So let me get this straight... America and Californa have swallowed... _fishbowls_?"

"No, of course not, idiota!"

"Oh... Are you sure I shouldn't take them pasta, Germany?"

"Ja, I am very sure." A phone rang. "It's mine... Hello? Who's that? Oh... Canada?" The nation's face creased into a frown. "Ja... Ja... Nein... All right, I'll put it on speaker..." He pressed a button on his mobile and placed it in the middle of the room. Bad move - It was immediately grabbed at by a lot of hungry hands and passed round the table. At the other end, Canada was getting a headache.

"Would America like some pasta?"

"I know acupuncture. Would that help?"

"I can come over and knock consciousness into him, da?"

"Can't-

This last question from Switzerland was cut short as Germany snatched the phone back. "Vhy don't you put England on speaker, he can tell us vhat happened."

"Okay.." There was a scuffle and the sound of static as the phone was passed over, which was shortly replaced by the brit's voice.

"Hello, Germany?"

"Ve're all here. Vhat is wrong with America?"

"Have you seen the news? Some giant dome has sprung up over a part of California - Perdido Beach?"

"Ja, ve have seen."

"So, what can we do?" This question was met with exclamations and ideas, none of which I shall go into - only that one involved a high powered toaster, one involved a peacock and one involved... actually, I just remembered the rating (That one was from France)

Japan however, spoke up. "If onry there was some way to get some of us in..."

"Ve~ I thought we could make ourselves appear wherever in the world we wanted?" **(A/N I have to get them in somehow)**

"But we would just poof straight out again..."

England's voice came back over the phone "If that's the only problem, I do magic, remember? Why don't I just shrink you? Who's going?"

"Ve don't know yet. Vhy don't we meet outside America's house?"

"All right. Cheerio!"

* * *

The world and Germany's officially non-existent brother in America's yard. Even America, apparently completely recovered aside from a stomach-ache, had joined them. Well, most of them were in the yard - some were sitting on the fence and Ohio was up a tree. She had been trying to climb to the top the whole time she'd been staying apparently, and wasn't about to come down for some meeting once she'd got there.

She was also up there for another reason - one the rest of the world knew nothing about, except perhaps Minnesota, who knew her better than anyone, and had probably already guessed. She was up there because she had more leverage from up there, where she could see everyone and they could all see her. And she needed more leverage because she wanted to go into this dome place and she knew that they would all feel she was too young to go, not to mention too uncontrollable. She spent the time while everyone was arriving shaking her hair free and putting it back into its average, messy plaits and assessing the newcomers to see who she felt would be likely to support her, who would oppose her and who wouldn't care. She was also looking to see who would probably be picked.

Ohio was by nature an extremely outgoing and curious state, and had spent her life trying to find new ways to get into trouble and pull other states or nations, especially poor Minnesota, down with her and having various competitions with America. As soon she had got out of the house after two days of confinement, she had sped straight round the back, jumped the fence and sprinted of towards Minnesota's house, where she practiced acrobatics in the living room while her friend watched the news, and relayed snippets of information about the dome. It had taken exactly two of these snippets for Ohio to decide she wanted to go and, dragging Minnesota with her, she had run straight back to America's house to find out how to get there. She had overheard the conversation on the phone and had immediately clambered up the tree, leaving a rather confused Minnesota on the ground, just as the first of the nations arrived.

She there she was sitting, watching the meeting and deciding when the best time would be to speak up. For once Germany, with England at his side, had actually managed to gain a reasonable amount of control over the rest of the nations and was currently writing up a series of criteria for the group heading out to have. Two places were already decided, and they were looking for two more people. The people already going were England and America - England to use his magicky stuff to keep the nations the right age and America because a load of governments, including his own, said it was his mess and he had to help clear it up for once. England had also been saying something about being able to contact Russia from in the dome using a devil spell. Needless to say, this hadn't gone down very well with Belarus, though her brother tried to inform her (from a safe distance) that he didn't mind being compared to the devil.

Ohio was listening attentively, but she was getting impatient, as apparently was Sealand, as he now yelled out "Who's going?!" in his ridiculously British accent. "Very vell," acknowledged Germany stiffly. "Ve need someone who can sink into a crowd vithout being noticed." There were various suggestions, but they ended as America marched into the crowd and hauled Canada up to the front. "Dudes, my bro here's perfect at that sort of stuff."

"Well, a-actually America..."

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"O-okay," mumbled Canada awkwardly.

"Way to go, bro!"

Most of the world were either feeling jealous that a spot had been taken by someone who didn't want it or sorry for the poor nation for being dragged up there in the first place. The rest were wondering why America had nominated an empty space.

"Anyvay..." sighed Germany irritatedly - he could see this dome was going to be more trouble than it was worth. "Ve vill also need someone who is good at defending themselves and others." There was a lot of murmuring at this point and Germany was on the point of suggesting a vote when an idea was voiced - he could not see who by - and spread through the crowd of nations like wildfire. _Switzerland_. Before he or his sister knew what was happening he had been pushed up onto the stage and Germany was announcing the team that would travel to the dome. Suddenly, though, a voice from above interrupted him.

"Wait!"

**There's a little box there to type in. Please type in it and you will gain immunity from Belarus...**


	3. Of Decisions and Painful Goodbyes

It's Just a Phase You're Going Through

Chapter 3 - Of Decisions and Painful Goodbyes

**You're welcome to shoot me. I'm alive, I promise! And I'm very sorry for the lateness of the update. I have no right to awesome readers like you! For what it's worth, this had been spending it's time getting rewritten over and over in my notebook. Also, it took me three goes to spell Liechtenstein, but I did it! :) As a way to make it up to you guys, I got Romano to do this disclaimer.**

**Romano: She does not fucking own Hetalia, thank God. Now gimme my tomatoes!**

**Me: Okay... *Hands over tomatoes***

**Thanks to Ayumi Kudou (as I could not reply by PM) for your lovely comment!**

**P.S. This chapter is a little sad at the end. Also, I do happen to own my versions of the Britain family. I made them up (well, based them off people I know...) and any resemblance to the real characters is accidental. I would have had the FACE family say goodbye, but Mattie and Al are already going, and I'm using France later. And a friend said England wasn't English enough. I am English, so I'm not sure what more I can do... Ideas?**

* * *

Switzerland angrily brushed his clothes down and opened his mouth to say that there was no way a perfectly neutral country like him was going in to sort out that dumb America's problems. No way. However, someone else beat him to it. Well, to speaking, not to getting him out of this mess.

"Wait!"

Switzerland squinted as he looked up to make out a figure balanced precariously on the topmost branch of the massive tree he had... somehow... failed to notice...? Anyway, she seemed perfectly at ease up there, waving her hands for attention and whisking a microphone out of the backpack she had planted in the fork of the tree.

"Okay, so this is so I don't have to yell the whole time I'm I'm up here, y'know-"

"Why can't you just come down?" yelled someone (Australia?)

"I can be, y'know, seen from up here, plus I can see all you guys! Anyway, as I was saying, now you can hear me' y'know, I'd like to come too! I'm really useful and I can use a gun and fight and all that other stuff! Plus I locked America's door and I have the only key up here."

The nations shouted furiously at this second comment, and Switzerland made a move to go check the door to see if it was bluff or not, but he was beaten again, this time by Vietnam and New Zealand. They yelled back that it was indeed the case and that they couldn't find a spare key.

"There isn't one," sighed the Dakota twins simultaneously. "America could never be bothered to get one made."

" I don't want to be stuck in this fucking house any longer that I have to be! Get the fuck down from there already!" yelled a certain italian, while Spain and Italy went over to try and calm him. Switzerland had already noticed that Russia and his sisters were shaking the tree the girl was sitting in, but something about the way she wasn't even bothering to hold on made Switzerland feel they weren't going to get anywhere.

"Ohio!" yelled a young boy.

"What, Texas?"

"Get down from there RIGHT NOW!"

The girl - Ohio - rolled her eyes. " 'Cause that's _really _gonna work... You guys are stuck."

Another girl, with cropped brown hair and blue eyes raised her eyebrows. "She's not lying. I was with her while she planned it."

Most the States - Switzerland assumed that that was who they all were, they certainly weren't human - turned to her, exasperated. "What! Minnie?!"

"One does not simply stop Ohio, you know that! Just let her go..."

"Ugh..."

Basically, there was a massive row going on between the states, which the nations were content just to watch, 'till they started throwing stuff. At least, Ohio was throwing pinecones, but they seemed to hit on target (Switzerland had to admit, her aim was good), but when someone took it into their head to throw them back, all hell broke loose. In the middle of it all, Switzerland noticed three scenes in particular - Minnesota trying to explain herself to a very angry Virginia, Texas still trying (and failing) to maintain order and Alaska had joined Russia in shaking the tree. Eventually, England had had enough. "Can't you do anything, America? They are your children, after all."

"Aww... I was enjoying the show..."

"Git."

"Fine. Okay Ohio, you're welcome to come. The rest of you, lay off Minnie."

"What? That wasn't what I meant!"

"Chill, Ohio's epic! She's loads of fun!"

England sighed grumpily, while Germany just stood bewildered wondering what the hell had happened. Ohio, apparently oblivious to all the chaos she had just caused, shinned down the tree with surprising ease, making Switzerland feel that she would be extremely useful in the fishbowl, as it had been dubbed, if only she would listen to orders. She hit the ground lightly and threw the key into the group of still squabbling states, where North Dakota grabbed it and raced towards the house.

"Very vell, then. The team, apparently, is Switzerland, England, America, Canada and Ohio... You have a week to prepare yourself."

Switzerland sighed. He seemed to be stuck on this trip after all.

* * *

Alright, so you have enough food here for another year. If it's longer than that you should ask one of the servants to go out and get something cheap. Don't let anyone over our border apart from the select list at our front door. Do not take any stray animals in and do not let anyone across the lawn. If there is any serious problem go straight to Germany, but avoid France at all costs."

"Yes, bruder"

It was later that evening, and Switzerland was lecturing Liechtenstein on what to do while he was away. He was also packing to go to Germany's for preperation, but his attention was focussed mainly on the lecturing. He packed some food, clothes and three guns - he had left some for Liechtenstein in case she had to defend herself. He had also packed a few photographs, despite the fact that he would be the last to call himself sentimental. They were mainly pictures of him and Liechtenstein, though one of them, Austria and Hungary had wormed it's way in and he felt reluctant to take it out, for some unknown reason. The strong nation swallowed, feeling a small lump in his throat.

"And on top of everything, make sure you stay safe."

"I promise, bruder. I'll miss you."

There was a long pause, until: "I'll miss you too."

* * *

"Can I come, England?"

"Hello, Flying Mint Bunny! What was that?"

"Can I come? No-one will notice me!"

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. I don't want you getting lost in there." England smiled at his magical friend. He was speaking the truth - according to America, something strange was going on there, so God knows what could happen to a little green rabbit. He was about to add that he needed someone to keep an eye on his magic books ect., but he was interrupted by banging on his door. He hurried upstairs and opened it, only to find the rest of the British Isles (counting Sealand) standing there.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Surely you didn't think we were going to let you head over to some bloody phenomenon of America's without saying goodbye?" laughed Scotland.

"Yeah, we wanted to say goodbye to our _bach_ brother!" smiled Wales, ruffling said little brother's hair, much to his discomfort.

Ireland rolled his eyes. "So are ya goin' to let us in, or just keep us standing on the doorstep? I thought we'd brought ya up better."

"I don't seem to remember you helping much with his upbringing," snapped N. Ireland, flicking her long red plaits over her shoulders. England opened the door fully before they two could start bickering and stepped backward as Sealand, of all people, ran forward and hugged him. The young micronation looked up, with worry in his eyes. "Do you have to go, Jerk?" he asked. "Yes, but I'll be back soon," promised his elder brother. "And while I'm gone, I need you to look after my house, all right?"  
Sealand nodded half-heartedly, and England looked up to see that only his sister was dry-eyed - Scotland, Ireland and Wales were all watery (in fact, he thought he heard Ireland sniff, though he'd never admit it) - and even she looked down-heartened. Wales stepped forward holding a book. "Here," he smiled wryly. "It's our family scrapbook."

* * *

Ohio and America were packing before they noticed California looking at them. "Dude, you're awake!" laughed America. "We were worried, y'know?" added Ohio. "Guess you already get what's going on!"

"Th-thank you..." smiled California weakly. "For... helping m-me..."

"No problem, y'know! One state's mess is all our messes!" Ohio grinned and felt a pang watching that laid-back nation's face. Her brother was worried, and underneath her tough exterior, she was too. She had no idea what was going on, and what she had gotten herself into. She sniffed, trying to keep down the sudden nausea that had overcome her when she started to think about what she was headed towards. California himself was proof that it was nothing good, the doctor's report proof that it was nothing simple and her own gut feeling proof that she was going to regret joining up at some point. Ohio glanced over at her dad, and while he seemed calm enough, she saw his hands were shaking and his face was hidden from her. She shifted towards him slightly and was leaning back for support when they heard a knock. Opening the door they found a note, written in Minnesota's neat handwriting.

_Dad, Sis,_

_We all wrote two letters, one for each of you. Your baskets of letters are labelled with your name and the letters are addressed to your human names. Read them when you get there, but know already we are going to really miss you. The whole world is, so get back safe. Plus _(and this was added in Michigan's unruly scrawl) _we have to look after Calli 'till you get back!_

_Love (and a hell of a lot of it)_

_The States_

_xxxx_

Ohio blinked back tears and smiled as she picked up her basket.

* * *

Canada sighed as he folded his clothes neatly and pressed them down into his small case. He didn't really want to do this, but he knew from experience that his brother was harder to argue with the Ohio. Like father, like daughter, he smiled slightly as he zipped his case up and sat back against it contemplating the chances of anyone coming to say goodbye. His thoughts were interrupted/answered with a ring on the doorbell and a voice. "Canada? Mon cher? ça va?"

"Ça va bien, papa," he called as he answered the door. "Just scared. I don't think I can do this..."

"It's fine to be scared. It's not your fault, just do the best you can and come home safe." France hugged the young man and smiled. "You'll be fine..."

* * *

**I've always thought of France as having quite a caring side, as well as his creepy, BTT side... Anyway, I love you guys!**

**There's a little box there. Type in it and I promise I will let you hug Kuma. Unless, like my friend, you will strangle him, in which case I'll let you hug China's panda.**


	4. Of Plans and Hyperactive Americans

**Chapter 4 - Of Plans and Hyperactive Americans**

**Happy birthday, Latvia!**

**This chapter is short and crappy and I would, in the words of Poland, like, totes understand if you wanted to kill me right now. Please don't. **

**I own nothing (Except that one-way ticket Germany will be mentioning, when you guys get a hold of me)**

England rolled his eyes at the scene before him. They were at Germany's house to prepare for the trip into the Fishbowl. He had arrived early, but America and Ohio had come a few minutes later and - surprise, surprise - had started playing around with some water gun Ohio had brought with her... or America had brought. England wasn't really sure, though he also didn't really care as Ohio ducked behind him and a jet of water struck him in the face. "HaHA! Ohio laughed from behind him. "You can't catch me, Dad! Not a chance, y'know, I'm way too good!" The pair continued round the house laughing and whooping. England sighed and strolled up to the front door, looking round at the surroundings. They were smart and neat, as would be expected, with a lot of privet and some neat vegetable gardens. He had just arrived on the doorstep and was about to knock when he noticed a large green hiking backpack, much like America and Ohio's he realised, spying them further back where he had seen them dumped earlier. He swung his - a smart navy one - off and placed it by his feet. He studied the other backpack closer and was about to look at the label when a voice next to him murmured "It's mine." England started and looked round to see -um- Canada standing next to him. "How long have you been there?" he asked quickly, to hide the initial shock. The Canadian gave a small smile. "I was here before you, England," he answered quietly. "I knocked, but no-one answered." England wondered briefly if the knock was as quiet as the voice and reflected that if it was, it would be a miracle if anyone had answered the door. He tried knocking himself, in case this was the problem and quickly discovered it was. The door opened almost immediately and England realised Germany must basically have been waiting for them. "Ah, England, guten morgen. Please come-" He was cut off by two simultaneous things - Switzerland's arrival and a jet of water hitting hin right on the nose.

* * *

So basically what had happened was this. America was sick of losing to Ohio, because she kept climbing trees and attacking him from above, so he arranged a different challenge. Target shooting. At first father and daughter were perfectly happy just to play around with stable targets, which was the only explanation as to why Germany's laundry was soaked, as were all his plants - the excuse being that they were just being watered... - Then they had moved onto a live target, but after all of Germany's dogs had finally gotten away, they went in search of new game. Need more be explained? This was what America was trying to explain as they were dragged inside not by a very sympathetic German. Ohio, on the other hand, was hoping to use the fact that she was the youngest person there to her advantage. The conversation was rather one-sided, as only America was really saying anything, with occasional snide comments from England. Entering the sitting room, Ohio saw it was littered with papers and whiteboards and plans. Three facts about Ohio.

1: She is incapable of focussing on anything that doesn't move (Like paper) for more than a minute.

2: Unlike a certain Estonian she could name, she cannot get through a whole wad of paper in a minute.

3: The same goes for slideshows, charts, ect.

Oh... crap.

* * *

America frowned. Germany was saying something about security or something... And was moving on to back stories. He probably should pay attention to this one. Possibly. He back tuned in to the endless drone, and listened (slightly). Something about camping... names... food... he'd have to get Canadia to tell him this stuff... as normal...WAIT! Food! That was an important point! "Will we be able to get hamburgers in the fishbowl?" he asked breathlessly.

"Mein Gott.." Germany mumbled. "Have you been listening at all?"

"Of course I have dude!" America laughed. "You were saying that..." He looked to Canada, but his brother was hidden from by by Germany. "Uh... that... we..." He looked to either side of him, but Switzerland was looking on mercilessly from his left and Ohio was chuckling slightly from his right, obviously enjoying seeing her father in distress. England was just watching the scene from a couple of seats away in frustration at his former colony. America floundered around in "Well.."s and "So, basically"s for a while, till admitting defeat and sitting back in his chair. "Meh.. The hero can just wing it! He doesn't need rules!"

"Last time I checked, he talks about himself in first person, not third," muttered England from the other side of the room... still slightly wet from the fight.

"Anyvay," sighed Germany, "Ve should focus und review again for America's sake." Said nation received a hard thump at his daughters hand. "I just managed to sit through that without falling asleep."

And away it all went again.

* * *

So after a hell of a lot of negotiating and tweaking (and a bit of snoring on Ohio's part) a back story had been reached. It took a LOT of self-restraint to stop Germany just throwing the nations out there and then. In all fairness, they hadn't exactly been co-operative.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_"All right zen, ve need to sort out names. Obviously, you cannot use your nation names vhile in the Fishbowl, so human names must be used. However, Ohio does not have vun. Since she is to be America's sister, ve vill need a name ending in Jones, but you're welcome to choose your own."_**

**_"Well, I like Alexia, but, y'know, it shortens to Al, and I don't want to be confused with Dad... so-_**

**_"Hey! There's nothing wrong with being similar to me!"_**

**_Out of the corner of his eye, Germany saw Canada lean over to England and mutter "There are many things wrong with it, take my word." The bushy-browed nation nodded in agreement._**

**_Ohio was still rambling. "Fleur might be a nice name-" She was cut off again as both Switzerland and England leapt to their feet. "NO FRENCH!"_**

**_"Okay, okay... Mandy... Nah, technically that's Amanda and ugh! Izzy... Meh, what if I end up with "Bella" instead? I've heard Romilly's quite popular right now, but honestly. Just a sort of, y'know, Polish name. Not literally, but y'know. The "Like, OMG totally" thing... So, how 'bout Tamsin. Actually, yuck. So..." She trailed off, staring into space._**

**_"It's just a name,' grumbled Germany, at pretty much the same time Switzerland growled something about nobody caring anyway._**

**_"I know! Madison! Madison, Maddy, Mads, Mad - Hey, that's me - Madison! Yay!" Ohio, danced around in a mixture of "Madison"'s and "y'know"s _**

**_~Later~_**

**_Another fight was breaking out. On the subject of food (of course)._**

**_"There is no reasons why we would bring hamburgers. It's not going to be cold, America, we wont need any extra fat!"_**

**_"Dude! A hero always needs hamburgers! Always! Plus, why would we bring your scones, we have perfectly good ammo as it is, and there'll always be rocks!"_**

**_"I-I thought maybe we could bring some maple syrup... or something"_**

**_"Cheese fondue is small, lightweight and nutritious. The perfect food for this occasion."_**

**_"No! I refuse to have you insult my cooking like th- GACK! AMERICA!" The water guns had come back out. Ohio pulled hers out, eager for a re-match and the two raced out the room. Shrieks and whoops were heard, while the remaining nations stood slightly dumbfounded. Germany moved only when he heard the following dialogue._**

**_"Dad! Watch out for that vase, y'know!"_**

**_"What va- Oh."_**

**_"Crap. RUUUUUUUN!"_**

**_Storming into the hall, he barely stopped to view the mess made by the two Americans, only glancing at it long enough to register that in buying that particular vase a one way ticket to an undertaker's office, they had inadvertently bought themselves one too._**

**_~Later~_**

**_Said two Americans were currently confined to their chairs, and finding it pretty hard to handle, at that. So of course they found a way to sort it out. _**

**_"So, England vill make veekly contact vith-"_**

**_CLANK_**

**_"Russia, though is zere iz a-"_**

**_SQUEEEEEEAK CLOMP_**

**_"Problem, just-"_**

**_CRASH! "Haha, I win!"_**

**_"Call - Ohio, America, VHAT are you doing?!"_**

**_"What?" asked Ohio, from where se was lying in a heap on the floor with her chair. "We were just having a chair-war..."_**


	5. Of Shrinking and Missing Nations

_**Chapter 4: Of Shrinking and Missing Nations**  
_

**_Sorry guys! I'm such a bad writer... But here is the next chapter, but it's super short - God, I'm such a terrible updater... Anyway,that note about Switzerland being short is true - he's only slightly taller than me - and I'm 13 and not tall for my height or anything. Liechtenstein's around the same height and Monaco's actually REALLY short. Just a fact for you. She's tiny. There, kids, is your education for the day. Monaco's short. Anyways, today we were watching a film in German and halfway through I literally whacked m head on the wall behind me in shock... I do that sort of stuff... and went to my friend "There's a Hetalia episode based around this!" I had to explain it a few times - since while it was a film based on real life, politics ect. were hardly mentioned. So... yeah. I own nothing except an overdeveloped Hetalia radar... Also, no-one voted on my poll, so I'm just popping them in just after the disappearance, which I know makes no sense, but stuff happens... Note: P.S. I do not own a copy of Gone and I read it 2 years ago... I'm relying on memory, so, uh... Sorry! However, I'm bringing the team in just after the adults disappear, right when everyone starts running round wondering what's going on, 'cause stuff like that happens in FanFiction._**

_Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlin Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the explorer...__Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlin Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the explorer..._

Switzerland watched on in confusion as England mumbled a load of strange words. America had said it was all rubbish and the statement seemed rather believable right now, listening to all the gobbledygook coming out of the former empire's mouth. _Dumbledora the explorer? _Really? They were supposed to be trusting their contact with the world outside a fishbowl with a man who saw _Fl__ying mint bunnies and UNICORNS!? _Apparently. Well, that was just great. He would have to remind Liechtenstein never to trust this magic. Honestly, did they really believe this ridiculous idea was going to work? It was a total waste of time and-  
He was cut short by a green glow emanating from the chalk circle that had been hastily drawn on Germany's kitchen floor, much to said nation's distress. Switzerland shifted as he felt himself shrinking, though not that much, as he was already _extremely _short, as America had commented earlier, asking, "Dude, do you really need to shrink Switzerland? He's already really really small!" Switzerland rolled his eyes at the memory, then looked down to find the floor a few inches closer. America, however, was freaking out. "ARGH! DUDE! I'M SHORTER THAN ENGLAND!" He turned to the smirking nation. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"  
"My own personal amusement. Anyway, America, stop overreacting to a minor change and start getting into this bloody Fishbowl... Dome... thing." He trailed off, looking rather quietened and, unfortunately, giving Ohio a chance to put her oar in.  
"I think we should just get on with it and stop arguing so we can get in there and... um... yeah..."

Switzerland sighed. This was getting stupid. "Everyone shut up before I shoot you all in the head!" he yelled, gesturing wildly with his gun at the offending party. They all jumped back and looked at him in shock. "Well that escalated quickly..." mumbled Germany, raising and eyebrow. Switzerland cocked his head. He could have sworn he heard something behind him. "Maybe you should put the gun down, eh Switzerland?" turning Switzerland saw Am- no... Canada? Yes, Canada, looking at him steadily. He put the gun down. Well, he lowered it - which was enough for now, apparently. The rest of the nations relaxed slowly. "Thanks, bro!" laughed America, darting out of the line of fire in case Switzerland decided to raise the gun again. England rolled his eyes, though still slightly shaky, while Ohio went for the full-power freak-out, grabbing her own gun and declaring dramatically that she was "Ready to take on any Swiss now!" This caused a few more eye rolls and, after a lot of muttering and grumbling, the quintet were standing in a circle, with Germany watching on from the sidelines as America closed his eyes and tensed up, focusing hard (they hoped) on getting them there. "Ready dudes! The hero's all set!" he yelled as Germany watched them fade away.  
"Viel Glück..." he murmured.

* * *

Canada opened his eyes to find himself lying on sand, still clutching Kumajitoo who was clinging tightly to him. He clutched a hundful of the fine grains of sand beneath his fingers and let it run through his fingers. Turning his head, he saw a vast expanse of ocean which ended abruptly in the pearly wall of the fishbowl. Propping himself up on his elbows, he rolled over, wincing at the sunlight, to see the rest of the nations lying next to him, though none of the others were awake yet. Grimacing at the thought of how tired America would be - transporting oneself to an area of one's country was harding, but taking four people (and a polar bear) would probably give him need for hours worth of sleep - he reached out to Ohio, who was nearest to him and gently shook her shoulder. "Ohi- Madison!" he hissed. "You awake? Madison?"  
She stirred. "Call me Madi! It's cooler, y'know?"  
"Okay.. Madi? Can you wake the others up? Don't bother with Alfred, he'll be out for ages, but you might as well try with the others."  
"Okay!" She whacked the sleeping lump next to her. "Oi! Switzy! Switz! Wake up!"  
"What did you just call me?" asked the blonde-haired nation, blinking sleep out of his green eyes. "While here we must stick to our cover names - we can't risk people finding out. Call me Bach, remember?"  
"Sure thing, Vash!"  
"Basch..."  
Ohio raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, what?"  
"Basch.. It's Germa- Never mind..."  
The American state shook her head, mouthing _Bach...Bas..Ba...? _She caught sight of a disapproving glare from the Swiss and leapt up, looking round. "Wait... I swear there were, y'know, four of us earlier." There was a slight cough behind her and saw her uncle looking reproachfully at her. "There were five... but you have a point. I can't see Arthur anywhere."  
"Arthur..?"  
"England," hissed Switzerland from behind her. "Were you even listening to Germany earlier?"  
"Well... That's not the point.. Dad-  
"Alfred. People are going to find it creepy if you refer to your brother as your Dad."  
"Yeah, sure, Alfred, anyways, he's asleep, y'know, and now we can't find Artie!"  
"Madi has a point, Vash, we don't have time to bicker. We forgot about what the transport would do to Al, and Arthur was our only contact with the outside world. We need him to make sure we're all okay, plus the rest of the world's goint to think we didn't make the trip or something. They might try and send more people in and meanwhile, Arthur was our main lifeline with his magic."  
"Wow, Canadia... You're really encouraging, aren't you..."  
"Matthew, while we're here. And I'm sorry, I'm just quite worried about him, and we need to get Al somewhere out the way, how are we going to "  
Said nation moved and groaned slightly, as if to remind the others that he was still there. They turned and regarded him, watching pessimistically for a possible sign of consciousness. "Mattthew has a point," nodded Switzerland. "We don't know what we might find here, and however much of a "hero" Alfred claims to be, he can't protect himself in his sleep. Does anyone know how long he might need?"  
"Knowing him, my guess would be a few more hours, but who knows what he did with Arthur and what that might have done to him."  
Ohio nodded. "He's pretty strong, so he should be up and about soon. More importantly, where is everyone. Where are we?"  
Canada chuckled. "Why have we only just thought of that?"

**Type in the little box and I promise to force Roma and Spain to give you inter-web tomatoes.**


	6. Of Healing Powers and Lost Gentlemen

** 5 - Healing Powers and Lost Gentlemen**

**Hey! This should be up reasonably soon after the previous one! :) After this, you wont be getting them sooner than once a week, but I owe you for the month of not updating. Anyway, no need to worry about ol' Iggybrows, I've left him in extremely capable hands... Provided he can wake her up... Also, the nations know what happened to the adult, so they refer to the poof as 'the transportation' because... Well... It was. I own nothing not even to computer I'm writing this on which, I'd like to note, has crashed not once, but twice during the writing of this. Yay... Also, this chapter title is a bit more creative, and I'm thinking of going back and re-naming the other ones. Thank you to the reviewers, I will reply, I just wanted to get this up. Iggy's fun to write - I don't need to worry about American vocab ect. Honestly, some of the words over there... just... What? I don't know what Lana looks like. I searched the internet for ages, but I couldn't find anything definate, so I went with my memory, which said brown hair, brown eyes. I don't know where that came from, but it might be horribly wrong, so I'll check as soon as I can and until then, if anyone wants to tell me if I have got it wrong PLEASE DO! Just, also tell me the correct appearance so I can change it. Thank you! Sorry for any OOC-ness, as I said, it's been years since I read GONE, plus Lana bored me slightly... Also, I'm aware I switch from "England" to "Arthur" halfway through. It's intentional. Oh, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

England blinked and rolled over, feeling for his companions and the terrain he was lying on. Sitting up, he increased his search to the surrounding area, but with no success. His friends and family were nowhere, and he was stuck alone, with, he noted, a parched throat and no signs of water. "Shit," he grumbled to himself, as he stood up, wondering why he was sore and stiff. It felt like he had been chucked down a cliff of something. Ah. He rolled his eyes, looking up at the steep slope, noticing the scuffed trail from the top. Couldn't that git America have landed them somewhere safer, maybe on flat land? Well, reflected the blonde nation, he probably had, but apparently, he'd dropped England off along the way, at the top of a cliff. It wasn't as though he suspected America of doing this on purpose, but the bloody idiot did seem to have a habit of messing up like this - various memories of a few previous problems like this floated to the surface of his mind and he sighed, scrambling up and noticing with worry the pain in his shoulder. He put his hand up cautiously to the pain and swallowed as it came away red. Heading over the slope he'd obviously fallen from, he noted that on closer inspection, it was dotted with rocks, any number of which could be responsible for this. It wasn't although the pain was anything serious, he had experienced much worse during various wars and natural disasters, but he had no idea where he was - had America even got him to the Fishbowl? - whether his nation-powered healing worked here, where the nearest inhabited place was (looking around, he had a pretty good idea it wasn't that close) or what in his pack had survived. Actually, working that last one out might be a good idea. He squatted down, opened up the rucksack and dug round, frowning at the broken compass - an old friend from his privateer days - but the rest of his possessions seemed to be safe and he repacked them, taking a cloth, a bottle of water and some bandages. He took a drink, before dampening the cloth and cleaning and bandaging the wound.

As soon as this had been done, the former empire began scrambling up the slope. He was pretty sure he would have a better view and possibly a chance of finding out where on earth he was from the top of the slope that he would from down in this ditch. The task proved harder than he had first expected, as his trainers were not equipped for the dry and crumbly terrain, and he kept skidding and sliding, unfortunately skinning his knee on one the rocks he had noticed earlier. However, as he got higher, the climb decreased in difficulty and he found himself scrambling on to the track it the top of the slope, which he now realised had a drop on either side, the one he had just climbed out of was definitely more vertical, and looked deeper, although he didn't feel like testing it. Despite the desolate feel of the area, the track looked quite well-worn and reasonably safe, so England found a small piece of chalk in his pocket and started sketching a magic circle. He had drawn about half before he remembered that he had, if the date on his watch was to be believed, only a day ago shrunken four nations, including himself, and a state to the physical appearance of teenagers, and had since then experienced considerable blood loss. There was no way he could summon Russia or, in fact, do anything much with his magic. It was best, he decided, to head along the track and hope he was close to somewhere with food and water - especially as he had noticed his rucksack had been open when he awoke, and some wild animals had apparently been helping themselves to the uppermost of the sandwiches. Ah, well, he couldn't help that now, and there was no point whining about it. Hitching the rucksack back onto his shoulders, England started down the track, keeping an eye out for any signs of civilisation.

* * *

He had only walked about a kilometre when he heard barking and whimpering from up ahead. Picking up his pace a little, he hurried forward and checked the ditch to the left, the deep one he had scrambled out of. A golden retriever was standing over a figure slumped in the dust, near the slightly smoking wreckage of a car. Both dog and, as England now realised, girl were in a bad way. Blood caked the golden fur of the former, and the latter seemed to be experiencing, among other things, a sever case of gangrene in her arm. Viewing the scuffed tracks around the two, he guessed she had been in the car, being driven by some adult at the time of the transportation, presumably along with her dog. Hoping she was still alive, he called out to her. "Miss? Are you all right?" He could almost hear Ireland scoffing at the dumb question, so he ran over towards the girl, nearly twisting his ankle on the way down the slope. Skidding to a halt at the bottom, he approached, slowly, only to be driven back by the golden retriever, barking and growling at him. Holding out his hands for the dog to smell, edged round it, mumbling vague and hopefully mollifying phrases. Crouching over the girl, he debated over what to do. His decision was delayed, however as the girl stirred, mumbling something unintelligeble, and opened her eyes. They widened in shock and confusion as she took in the blonde haired teen with the monsterous eyebrows looking down on her. Her head turned to one side, scanning for her dog and England moved to the side to let it sniff her and hopefully reassure her it was okay. "Patrick?" the girl asked weakly. "Are you..?" She raised a hand to his neck, feeling for something. "Are you okay?" The dog whined and butted her side gently in comfort.  
"Excuse me, Miss, but I think you should worry more about yourself," Arthur broke in, frowning.  
She shook her head, looking fiercely up at him. "No, he got into a fight. He should have died from that wound. But I can't feel anything at all."  
Arthur peered into the thick mass of fur around the area she was indicating. "No, there's nothing there. Are you sure you wer-" he was cut of but her sharp reply.  
"No, I know what I saw. Anyway, where do you think all that blood came from?"  
"Well, I can't see anything, and I'm no doctor, but a dog simply can't just recover like that from a fatal wound."  
"Okay, so what happened then?"  
"I don't know, but right now, I'm more worried about yourself, Miss."  
"Stop calling me that, my name's Lana."  
"All right. I'm Arthur, by the way, Arthur Kirkland. Do you know where we are?"  
"Yes... Don't you?"  
"Er... I must have hit my head, I really can't remember," Arthur stumbled over the words, wondering how many nore of these he would have to answer. Remembering his back story, he hurried on "I think I was camping with some friends. I suppose I must have gotten lost and slipped down this bank, a bit further back. That's where I woke up, anyway. What happened to you?"  
"I was driving with my grandfather, and he just... vanished...? I'm not really sure, he just wasn't there any more. We're in Perdido Beach, but not close to anyone, as far as I know." Her eyes flicked to Arthur's shoulder. "And you're not one to talk about worrying about oneself. What did you do to your shoulder, and how come you haven't mentioned it yet?"  
Arthur's head span slightly. It was hot, he was tired and worried about this girl and in no state to explain himself. "Erm... Well... It's quite numb at the moment, you see. I dodn't really notice it, and I did bandage it when I did."  
"That's not going to be enough, or you should changed the bandages. The blood's soaked through already."  
Arthur bit his lip. Apparently, the cut was worse that he'd thought. "All right," he said slowly. "I'll do that, and then I'll see what I can do for you." He unwrapped the bandages and rummaged around in his bag for some fresh ones. "Hold that there," he instructed Lana, pausing briefly to realise that movement probably wouldn't help her, but going ahead anyway. As he pulled out the rest of the bandage he heard her gasp. "Look!" she whispered from behind. "Where I touched it - it's healing."  
He turned to see that she was right. The skin seemed to be knitting itself together again and the pain was fading quickly. "Try it on yourself," he urged as soon as it was finished.

* * *

Half an hour later, anyone standing on the track Arthur had travelled along earlier would have seen a dog and two teens - one dark-haired girl and one blonde bedheaded boy - trekking slowly, but steadily away from the thin wisps smoke that were still rising from the remains of Lana's grandfather's truck. Depending on how close they were they might have also heard the blonde's attempts at conversations and the short cutting replies from his companion. However, no-one was watching, except for a lone coyote who was, for the moment, keeping his distance and two lone birds wheeling above, who had been watching the decrease of the grils health for the past two days, and were slightly annoyed at this boy for, apparently curing her. And those animals were neither close enough to hear or cared enough to see any more, so the all turned round and returned to their packs and nests. The teens continued on in search of food and shelter, and in the mind of one, a place with contact to the rest of the world, though the other knew they could find no such thing.

**So, Iggy's found Lana. I didn't want to leave her on her own in the story, because I thought there was potential. And I wanted to split them up, just because. Write in this, and I promise to prank call Sve for ya!**


	7. Of Shouts and Unexplained Guests

**T'sup? How are you guys? I know this is late, but better than last time, right? Anyway, a few explanations. The 'club' Liechtenstein mentions is basically the yaoi brigade. Yes, I think Hungary would have gotten to her by now, but she can't help them much with Switzerland around. And yes, I do ship PoLiet. It is so cute! *Squeals* Also, I put Cuba in because I wanted each nation to have at least one different person each worried about them outside, and America and Iggy are already in there and I already used France, so... I used Cuba. And I had a rabid plotbunny grab my brain after reading too many Nordic fanfics, going "put the Nordics in! Put them in! Now!" and I can't ignore rabid plotbunnies, because I value my sanity (or what's left of it). My personal opinion is that any family in Hetalia are reasonably protective of each other, plus N. Ireland's pretty tough, which is why she's flipping out so much. I also noticed my disclaimers have been kinda boring recently, so I sent my gerbil minions (Their names are Indie and Pippin) to kidnap some poor nation into doing it instead. Yay!  
*Squeaking offstage and a puffin enters*  
Me: I wanted a nation...  
Indie: Squeeeeak! Squeak Squeee Squeak EE! (Be patient, you silly human!)  
*Iceland enters*  
Me: Oooooh. Iceland, read off this script.  
Ice: Why...?  
Me: Because otherwise... Uh... *Hasn't got clue* I'll show the rest of the world that clip of you saying "Big Brother" from the extra episode.  
Ice:****ShushI'mAReaderInBed-doesn't-own-Gone-Hetalia-or-the-quote-on-Prussia's-t-shirt-which-was-found-on-the-internet-please-don't-show-them. *Stomps off*  
Me: Ok-ay...**

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

The shriek literally shook the foundations of the house. Spain, in the kitchen, dropped his basket of tomatoes and Prussia, who was sitting on the counter, fell off it and into them. Romano, in his room a few floors up, had been in the middle of a siesta, and made his thoughts on being woken quite clear. "The fuck was that for, wine-bastard?" he yelled down the stairs. He got no answer, except for a stream of French he did not understand and had nothing to do with his question anyway. Spain hurried out of his kitchen, followed by a sopping wet red Gilbird, followed by a soaking Prussia, whose favourite t-shirt, bearing the slogan _Me-phobia. Fear of becoming so awesome the human race can't handle it and everybody dies_ was now stained permanently red. "Franny? What's wrong...?" He paused to take in an extremely odd array of people on the doorstep - noting Norway, Iceland, Denmark, Italy, Germany, N. Ireland, Wales, Sealand, Minnesota, Texas, Russia, the Dakota twins, Liechtenstein and Cuba, as well as his friend just inside the doorway whacking his blonde head on the doorframe. Prussia appeared from behind him, caught sight of his brother. and promptly disappeared again, reminding Spain that he was meant to be at some sort of conference with his boss. Whoops. "What..." he started vaguely, before being struck by a fact drifting into his brain - that he should probably stop France before he hurt himself. So thinking, he grabbed his friend and yanked him over until they were side by side facing the crowd. "What," he tried again, "is going on?"  
"Si." He hadn't heard Roma come down, but it was only natural. "What the hell is so important that you need to come stampeding over in the middle of the afternoon?" In case any of you are wondering, he hadn't spotted Germany yet.  
"Vell," began the blonde nation, wrecking that happy state of affairs and earning a "The fuck are you doing here?" and a "Fratello, be nice!" from the respective Italy brothers. "Vell, anyway," Germany continued, glaring at them, "Russia has had no contact from England for twelve hours now, and we were meant to be contacted as soon as they arrived. We have no clue what has happened to them." He glanced (with something bordering on sympathy?) at the frenchman, who was midway through a slightly (but, only slightly) melodramatic act, moaning "Mon petit Mathieu! Amerique... Angleterre..."

Spain looked at the frenchman next to him and decided that it was time to call in back-up, however reluctant. Turning, he opened his mouth - and then closed it again on the frankly terrifying glares he was receiving from Roma. Ah, well, only one thing for it. "Prussia?"  
Germany cut in, sounding frustrated. "So this is vhere that dummkopf is hiding. Honestly, vhen vill you stop acting like a silly child and start to take some responsibility for the running of our country?!" he glared at his brother as the latter slunk out of the kitchen and grabbed France, who was still shaking slightly. Spain nodded, ignoring the lecture and smiled. "It's great to have you here and all" - there was snort from the stairs, where Romano was watching with slight interest - "but we don't really have much room.." he trailed off and Roma butted in.  
"Basically, what the tomato-bastard's being to 'polite' to say, is why the hell did you all have to come?"  
Russia stepped forward first to explain his story.

* * *

Россия в объяснении (Russia's explanation)

"BROOOOOOOOOOOOOTHER!"

Panting, Russia slammed the door behind him closed and lock both the locks, bolted the top and bottom and slid the chain across. He had to hold out in this fort until England called, but there was one rather large problem with this plan and it was currently attacking the door he had just entered from. "Brother? Become one, marry me!" it yelled at him.  
"Gah! Go away!" he called back. "Leave me alone!" Fumbling in his pocket, the large nation brought out a small phone and hit one of the buttons for speedial. A worried, slightly accented voice answered him. "Brother? Why are you calling me?"  
"I need some help, big Sister."  
Ukraine didn't even need to ask what sort of help her younger brother needed, so she rang off and dialled a new number. "Sister? I think maybe you should give brother a rest..."  
"Never!" spat the angry voice on the other end of the line. "He is mine!"  
"But, Sister," tried Ukraine desperately. "He will love you more for it..?"  
Cowering in a corner, Russia heard the assault on his door stop and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you..."

(Random Russian Timeskip)

Russia stirred from his seat behind the cardboard boxes. He checked his phone and found that he had been daydreaming about sunflowers and warm places for almost eleven hours. Ah. He was pretty sure he should have been summoned by now so, turning and scrambling up, he unlocked the door and _very_ cautiously checked outside. There was no-one there, but he noted with fear that the door was lined with deep scratches, some almost breaking through. Making a mental note to fix it before next using that room to hide from his sister, he headed down the hallway and out the house towards Germany's house.  
"Ja? Who is there?"  
"It is Russia."  
"Ah, Russland. I presume you are here to give me England's update?"  
"Nyet. I have had no contact."  
"Oh..." a shadow of worry passed through the other nation's ice blue eyes. "Ve vill have to tell all who had friends on this mission, of course."  
Russia cocked his head. "Maybe we should have a world meeting, da?"  
"Nien... Let's tell those who are close to the missing nations. but let's leave the rest for a bit. There may be only a delay."  
Russia wondered who he was trying to convince, but being Russia, he left it.  
"I vill go talk to the nations close to the members of the group. I vould say the rest of the British Isles France for England and the other one, I suppose and I'll need to tell the states of course for America and Ohio. I vill tell Liechtenstein that her bruder is missing, and who else. Who else knows the other American? I have seen him vith Cuba quite a lot, so I vill tell him."  
"I will come too, da? Maybe they will want to become one with Mother Russia!"  
The nation in front of him frowned. "...I doubt it."

* * *

Erklärung von Liechtenstein (Liechtenstein's Explanation)

"...And they were SO CUUUUUUUUUTE!" squealed Hungary down the phone. "Lithuania was blushing _so hard_ it was absolutely adorable!"  
Liechtenstein smiled at her friend's description of the recent meeting between Lithuania and Poland she had been spying on. "Ja, it sounds amazing! I am so glad I will be able to come to the club's next meeting! I mean, I love bruder, but he is a little overprotective and it's quite hard to help you guys without him finding out..." she trailed off sadly.  
"It's okay, now you can! So, do you agree they should be out next project?"  
Liechtenstein nodded, realised the other couldn't hear her and agreed verbally.  
"Great! See you tomorrow, then." The phone cut off and Liechtenstein smiled, placing it back on its hook, before trotting to the kitchen and preparing herself a toasted sandwich. She had just raised the result to her lips when a knock at the door forced her to reconsider. Sandwich in hand, she ran to the door and opened it, raising an eyebrow in confusion at the two men standing there. "Mr Germany? Mr Russia? What are you doing here?" The former frowned gravely, while the latter just watched on, smiling childishly. "I have bad news about your brother, Miss," frowned Germany. He proceeded to give her a run-down of the situation, (which you have already seen twice, so...) to which she listened with growing anxiety. "Ve are going to collect the others for a meeting if you vould like to come?" finished Germany, stepping aside you let her out. Liechtenstein smiled, took her coat and joined the two nations in the car.  
"Who are we going to pick up first?" she asked as she clipped up her seatbelt.

* * *

The Explanation of the British Isles

"ÁIT IS ARTHUR?"  
"I d-don't quite-"  
"YOU LOST MY LITTLE BROTHER?!"  
Ireland stumbled out the kitchen to see a rather... terrifying sight. Proven so by the fact that Germany looked positively petrified. N. Ireland was standing on the hall mat, her red hair flowing freely down her back, and fire blazing in her eyes. "Er... Sis...?" tried Ireland cautiously. "I'm fetching the others..." Turning, he was about to hurry from the hall and do so, when they appeared in front of him. "What the hell is all the noise? grumbled Scotland angrily as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. "I was having a nap..."  
"Like you're the only one..." grumbled Wales, double crossing his usually placid nature.  
"What," asked Ireland, turning back to the hall, "is going on, Sis?" His sister whirled round to face him and Germany stepped back a few paces as the anger was averted from him. "This_ leathcheann_ has _lost_ England!"  
"Vell," pointed out said idiot, "Ve haven't _lost _him, more that ve haven't heard from him. Ve just though ve should inform you... Ve are having a meeting of close friends if you vould like to come...?"  
It took a few minutes, but eventually most of the British Isles were following Germany's car on the way to their next visit.

* * *

Explicación de Cuba y de los Estados (Explanation of Cuba and of the States)

"SOMEBODY GET THE DOOR!"  
"GET IT YOURSELF!"  
"I'M BUSY, AND YOU LOT ARE LOUNGING AROUNG RIGHT NEXT TO IT!"  
"FINE, FINE... ARKANSAS, GET THE DOOR!"  
"WHY ME?"  
"DELAWARE SAID SO!"  
Germany listened with growing unease to the shouted communication going on behind the door. From beside him Russia, turned questioningly. "I will break the door down with my pipe, da?"  
"Nien, ve vill vait," sighed Germany. "Someone's bound to come eventually." He was proved right as the door swung open, revealing a large man in a Hawaiian shirt. "Cuba?" Germany asked, confused. "Vhat are you doing here? I came to talk to the States..."  
The man in front of him nodded. "I know. But I left some stuff here when I last visited Canada, so while I did not want to come to America, I had no choice..."  
Germany nodded. "Vell, that is rather convenient, as I vill need to speak to you also. Can the States come out?" A yell inside the house proved to him that at at least someone else had been listening to their conversation. "GUYS GET DOWN HERE!"  
"Jeez, Wyoming, no need to yell!" commented someone among the stampeding feet as all of America's children crashed downstairs.  
Germany waited (with growing impatience) as they clustered in the hall and began to explain. The tension rose as he told his narrative and by the end, he could tell he had a matter of seconds in which to avoid some sort of Civil War. "However," he added hurriedly, "There is a meeting to vhich some of you are velcome to come - Cuba too, as you were such good friends vith um..."  
"Canada," supplied the other.  
"Ja, Canada."  
Immediately the coming storm was abated. However, this happy situation lasted for approximately two minutes until someone (Kansas) made a very good, but disruptive, point. "Who's going?" And with that, all hell broke loose again.  
"I'm the most responsible out of all of us, I should go!"  
"Texas, just 'cause you're the most boring out of all of us doesn't mean you get to go! It's been ages since I got to go to anything like this!"  
"Yeah... Lou? There's a reason for that."  
"Shut up, Iowa!"  
"I think I should go, da?"  
"Alaska! Stop doing that freaky aura thing!"  
"What thing, Georgie?"  
"For God's sake! You know perfectly well what thing!"  
"Nyet."  
"Arrrgh! Nev, she's doing that thing again!"  
"Why are you telling me?"  
After approximately forty-eight minutes (Germany timed it) of this, the States managed to agree somehow or other, using a process that seemed completely inexplicable to the nations watching on. The winning States clambered into the nearest available car (which happened to belong to Utah, who was less than happy about this arrangement, but said nothing. After another quick tussle over who was to be trusted driving, the car followed the other two cars as they headed down the road. They in turn were followed by Cuba, who had decided to drive himself.

* * *

"All right," sighed Spain, looking round the nations filing into his house. "There's one thing that's still confusing me, though..."  
"Just one?" commented someone from the crowd, though Spain for once had no idea who.  
"What," he asked, deciding to ignore whoever it was, "are they doing here?" He waved his hand towards the three (or four, though he didn't really count pets) currently unexplained guests. "I haven't a clue," commented the first one.  
"I had nothing to do!" smiled the second, causing one of his companions (though no-one could see which one) to mutter something about finding ways to entertain oneself instead of annoying people. "Well," began the third. "I just have to say that all the nations in the dome are probably fine, but I'm pretty sure they won't be contacting you for quite a while... You see..."

* * *

Okay, so from now on, I'm doing a translation at the bottom, as I predict quite a bit of switching between languages:

"Si" - **Yes (Italian)  
**"Fratello -** Brother (Italian)  
**"Mon petit Mathieu! Amerique... Angleterre..." - **"My little Matthew... America... England.." (French)  
**"Ja" - **Yes (German)**  
"ÁIT IS ARTHUR?"** -**** "WHERE IS ARTHUR?" (Irish)  
**leathcheann - **Idiot (Irish)  
**da?" -** Yes (Russian)  
**"Nien -** No (German)  
**"Nyet." -** No (Russian)**

**Like you didn't already know all that...**


	8. Of Awakenings and Confusing Companions

**It's just a FAYZ You're Going Through**

**(Yes, the title has changed a little)**

**Of Awakenings and Confusing Companions**

**Hello! How are you all? Missed me? No, I didn't think you would. Ah, well. Anyway, here's my next chapter, and I'm quite proud of the description of Arthur from Lana's eyes, though again, tell me if she's acting OOC, because I really didn't like her very much and I can't remember much about her... Also, as I have said before, I last read this book I think two...(?) years ago, and have practically no memory of this. Not only do I not own GONE (or Hetalia) I also don't own a copy, so this is from memory and the internet. Plus, I'm scared of going to the library because I lost a book and the librarian hates me. So much. Also, I have recently been helping my friend Sorrel Wood (That's her username, btw) out with a Sherlock fic so if you're a Sherlock fan, 1. I love you and 2. Go look at it. And away we go with yet another chapter. (Is this story going too slowly? I feel like it is) Also, I had the critical scene for any fanfic involving humans and the nations - the midnight discovery. I know it's short - I'm so sorry, but I need to find a copy of the book somewhere, so I know what I'm doing.**

* * *

Arthur and Lana weren't quite sure how long they'd been walking, except it was too long. Lana had spent the time studying her new ally, and the more she noticed, the more curious she was. First came the accent. Waking up from her fever-induced sleep, she had vaguely recognised it as English but had been unable to place the tone. Now, she realised there wasn't one - the teen seemed to switch through three or four various English accents in a matter of minutes. Then, once one had gotten past the major distractions that were those insane things on his forehead, there were the eyes. They were deep and sharp pools of wisdom and Lana, looking at them, felt as though she would never be able to recreate them in paper, in her waking mind or even in her subconscious. There was too much in those eyes, multitudes of joy and pain and fear and love and longing and despair, more than she herself could ever imagine experiencing. Lana knew the sheer expression cast by those eyes would haunt her forever. There was nothing creepy about them, but there was something extremely unnerving in the gaze he fixed on her immediately every time she stumbled over a rock.

That was other mystery of Arthur. His general bearing was not one of a modern-day teen. The way he carried himself reminded her of a typical eighteenth century Mr Darcy, a gentleman who, to her severe annoyance, obviously considered her a _lady_. However, during the quick respite they had taken she had peeked inside his rucksack and noticed a glint of gold before it had practically snapped shut on her nose at the hands if her companion. Lana was beginning, after only a few hours of walking, to realise that she wasn't going to be learning much about this mysterious Brit, and though of course that wasn't going to stop her nosing, she didn't think she'd find much.

It was Arthur who spotted the shack. The two had been walking in silence for the last half hour or so when Lana felt a touch on her arm and looked up to see him pointing at a small hut in the distance. Whistling to Patrick, she led the way, increasing her pace until she was standing outside the rickety old door with Arthur just behind, both rather out of breath. Reaching out, she rattled the doorknob and pushed on the door but with no success. "Really?" she asked no-one in particular, pushing harder.  
Placing a hand on her shoulder, Arthur politely yet firmly took her place. He mumbled something she couldn't catch, before trying the door again. After a brief pause, it click open and he stepped aside to let her pass.  
"How did you..." asked Lana, looking carefully at the latch.  
Arthur ignored her completely, instead opting to explore the house. "There's enough stuff here to stay for a day or two. What do you think?" he called back to her from the next room.  
Lana flopped down on a nearby stool. "Sure!" she yelled back.  
Really, neither of them could later work out why they didn't look around for anyone living there.

* * *

It was later that night when Lana got up for a glass of water. She'd woken up and felt thirsty, so grabbing her glass, she'd headed towards the kitchen, wincing at the feel of the cold floor on her bare feet. Slowly, quietly, she pushed open the kitchen door and dusted off one of the few glasses from the shelf before filling it with water and padding back out. Halfway back to the warm security of her room, she stopped, hearing bumping from the small living/dining room where Arthur had ended up sleeping. Kneeling down, she slowly opened the door a crack and peered through, mentally cursing the sofa in front of the door, possibly for that very purpose as she was sure it had not been there before. However, using that logic every mum uses on their child - "If you can't see me, I probably can't see you!" - and reasoning that he probably couldn't see her, she lowered herself silently onto her stomach and switched her eye-line from at the sofa to under it. A weird glow was creeping from the center of the room, causing Lana to squint and attempt (unsuccessfully) to shift out of the direct line of glare. However, it was lucky that she had attempted as she had now partially wriggled behind the door, so when Arthur sat down on the sofa, she ducked her head behind to join it, completely vanishing in case he decided to turn. Barely breathing, she strained her ears, hoping to catch whatever he was mumbling. However, all she heard for the first minute or so was rustling and clinking and it took her a while to realise he was looking through his pack. Combining this with her sneak peek of gold she had glimpsed earlier, Lana risked darting her head once again to look through the crack. Only Arthur's shoulders and upwards were visible, but she could see even from that limited view that he was tense. As he rummaged about, she heard mumbles of "Where is...can't lose a bloody book...too big...where the hell...Ah." Reaching in, he tugged at something, before standing up again, thankfully facing away from his nocturnal watcher. Lana, narrowing her eyes slightly could make out a leather bound book, wrapped with multitudes of silver buckles. "Wha...?" she heard Arthur exclaim. He flipped the book over and studied what Lana now realised to be the cover. "Norwegian?!" he growled angrily, flinging it onto the sofa. "Nor-bloody-WEGIAN?! All this bloody planning, and I got the wrong bloody BOOK?"  
Deciding now would a realistic time to fake a woken-up sleeper, Lana slithered backwards, scrambled quietly to her feet and knocked softly on the door. "I heard shouting?" Wincing inside at her acting, she rubbed some non-existant sleep out of her left eye with her fore-finger. "Is there something wrong?"  
Arthur eyed her suspiciously, but merely shook his head. "Nothing but a small nightmare."  
"Oh..." frowning, Lana left the room, head still swirling. Just as she shut herself up, she heard her companion mumbling to himself again.  
"I got the wrong bloody book and I'm stuck here on my own. Hope the others are making some actual progress. Dammit!"  
Lana determined to find out exactly what was wrong with a book written in Norwegian.

* * *

"Crap... My head..." the United States of America opened his eyes, winced at the harsh light that suddenly invaded every particle of his brain and shut them again. Dark was much nicer. Maybe he could just lie here in the dark, on this nice warm sand, until the light went away. Wait. Sand? It was about this time that he realised he could feel a volley of some small, hard things bombarding him from his left. And that he had something cool and wet dripping down his forehead. And that he hadn't got a clue where the hell he was. Putting up his hand to block the small, hard things, he rolled over to protect himself from the sharp needles of light "My head.." he repeated, turning to face the onslaught of small hard things (and possibly attempt a heroic defeat of the source). "He's up!" called said source to some other people, whom America couldn't make out, though something emerging from the nebulous cloud that was serving for a brain until he recovered from his wipeout, told him were Switzerland and Iggy and that other dude. And the bear. He had just gotten to his knees with the intent of standing, when something pretty heavy landed on him, followed by something very heavy, followed by something surprisingly light compared to the other two, followed by "Åh min Gud! I think I broke my pinkie!"  
And then a puffin landed in front of him.  
It was too much for America's still cloudy brain to handle, so he closed his eyes and prayed to God that when he woke up he would be face to face with a hamburger instead.

"What? What happened?" he heard that dude - Canadia, of course - approaching with two others hot on his heels. "Alfred, are you- wait? Ice-Um...?"  
"Emil," came a voice from above, presumably from one of the people of the people currently using him as an armchair. Opening his eyes again, he felt the weight leave his back and arched it, more as a result of the time spent unconscious on the sand - really, people should move a hero, because how was he supposed to defeat the bad guys after he'd been lying on a rock for half an hour, but no matter. He was still the hero, and heroes can handle things like that. Anyways, off that topic and on to the matter at hand (as he was good at staying on topic, no matter what old Iggy-Brows said) "What the hell?" he groaned, finally getting up and turning to face... three Nordics who definitely, _definitely_ shouldn't have been there. And apparently they seemed to agree.  
"Why are you two here?"  
"It was your spell."  
"And your fault, I presume."  
"Why mine?"  
"Mainly because my lillebroren does know to stay out when I'm spell casting, but partly because you don't."  
"I'm not your little brother."  
"Really, guys? Still?"  
"Actu-"  
"And coming back to the matter at hand, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" asked Switzerland, pointing his gun dangerously at the group in general.  
'Emil' sighed. "I haven't a clue," he groaned, raising his arm so that his puffin could perch on it.

* * *

"Åh min Gud! - **Oh my God (Danish)**  
lillebroren - **Little brother (Norwegian)**

**Type in that little box and... Oh crap, I'm out of things to say...**


End file.
